Shizuka Wakana
Shizuka Wakana is a Jounin level ninja of Sunagakure. Shizuka is a Naruto OC belonging too EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) Background Shizuka grew up in a small town outside the village of Sunagakure. Her family was rather poor, so for years she could only recieve training from shinobi within her family: her grandmother (a retired jounin) taught her all the basics of ninjutsu and many tatics, while her father taught her of taijustu, fighting, and weaponry. Much to her parent's displeasure, Shizuka would often sneak into the village and watch the children from the ninja academy train from the top of a near by building. She would and see what the kids at the academy were taught, and afterwards she would go home and try to re-create what she had seen and practice herself. As much as she tried to stay unnoticed while observing, it didn't take very long for one of the academy instructors to discover her. Luckily for her, the instructor wasn't upset that she had been trying to learn by watching his class. In fact, he asked her to join in on some of their simpler exercises to point where she became apart of the class by the time she was elven. (She graduated at the age of 12.) Personality Shizuka is very aware of how she is seen by others, so she knows she can rather difficult to deal with at times. Even though she is aware of this, she doesn't have the motivation to change it. She's a smart girl, she can analyze things and people quickly as she is usually very attentive, but the fact remains that she can be ignorant or too mean to some people, although she knows that they feel hurt by it. Shizuka can be very stubborn and will not give in sometimes, even when she know that it probably would be better. She knows herself, that she is not as nice, friendly and shy as she was when she was a child, however, she is happy that she has changed and now she can say what she thinks, even if it hurts someone. She feels better when she is able to say what is on her mind. In Shizuka’s head there is always a way things must be done and an order in which to do them, however, this is not always the case around her. Her apartment is very messy but she rarely admits this because she can find everything sooner or later. She does not see who she should clean-up for as no one lives with her other than her pet/partner, and Shizuka manages to survive quite well in the chaos. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Shizuka's greatest weaknesses are her genjutsu and taijutsu. She cannot create a whole genjutsu and therefore they are harder for her to break. After she realized that she was just wasting time if she tried to improve her genjutsus, she concentrated on trying to improve her basic skills so she could break genjutsus. She still struggles with spotting good genjutsus and breaking from them without help. Shizuka is also not very good at Taijutsu, as she does not have enough power to cause serious damage, despite her quick speed. Among Shizuka’s strengths are her elemental ninjutsus, her archery skills, and her techniques shared with her lion summon, Tarou. Although she doesn’t know many jutsus for her lightning and earth releases, she works hard to perfect the ones she does know and make them strong. She does the same with archery, she practices shooting every chance she gets and at every possible angle, whether it from the top of building to aiming while riding Tarou. Much more important is her strategy: Do not fight unless it is absolutely necessary. She avoids fighting as much as possible. And when she is implicated to a battle she tries to clear her head and attempts not to be provoked from her enemies. So when it comes to battle, she tries not offensive, but in blocks or evades attacks until her opponent is weak or inattentive and then she can attack at the right moment. Summoning Coming Soon! Stats Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Shizuka means 静 (shizu) "quiet" combined with 夏 (ka) "summer" or 香 (ka) "smell, perfume", while Wakana means 和 (wa) "harmony" and 奏 (kana) "play music, complete". *Shizuka's hobbies include reading and archery. Reference Shizuka is a Naruto OC belonging too EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. Category:DRAFT